


Blue Sky

by Anonymous



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina "I'm centuries old i do things out of spite" Starkov, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Immortality, Modern day Ravka, Post-Book 3: Ruin and Rising, Reunion Fic, author and these characters are tired, bitter Alina, corporate jargon, little to no connection to King of Scars, no powers cant die, soft Aleks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They joked that it was a gift from the Saints, consequences for using her powers that were no longer there. When she hits forty with the complexion of a young woman, people started to talk and they realised that it was a problem. She outlived Mal and her friends, fought two more wars for Ravka, travelled to Shu Han, Fjerda, and later settled in Novyi Zem.Five hundred years later, she returns home.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Blue Sky

They joked that it was a gift from the Saints, consequences for using her powers that were no longer there. When she hits forty with the complexion of a young woman, people started to talk and they realised that it was a problem. She outlived Mal and her friends, fought two more wars for Ravka, travelled to Shu Han, Fjerda and later settled in Novyi Zem.

Five hundred years later, she returns home.

This present Alina appreciates the colour green more and has a neighbour who plays the cello every Tuesday nights for her cats. She rides a bike to work because she thinks parking fares are absurd and spend her weekends in the park to feel the sun on her skin.

☽☀︎☾

"Is that for me?" Cameron's head perked from his monitor, smiling broadly as she entered the office.

"Your espresso, My Lord," Alina teased passing the cup over her desk to his reaching hands, "Here's one for Irene too." 

“You're a Saint," Cameron whiffs at his cup. 

Seated at her table opposite his, Alina readies herself for the work hours. Its a fairly large energy company at the edge of Balakirev with decent pay. Not being able to die at a time of the spurting growth of technology is not ideal. So she'd decided to lay low, living the average life she'd always longed when she was younger. 

As quickly as Cameron finishes his coffee, the room began to fill. She noticed there was an uneasiness in the room, her colleagues were quieter than usual and spoke in hushed tones. 

“What's going on?” Cameron shrugged, looking back down at his work.

A tall woman walked fast towards them, curls bobbed as she moved. Irene dropped her papers on Cam's desk, almost hitting the brew Alina bought for her, “Ianto’s dead.”

“Dead?”

“When?”

“Yesterday. They found him at his house.” Irene scans the room before inching closer towards them, “They’re saying its murder.”

There’s no surprise that a man of his status have enemies lurking about. Alina had only seen Ianto Ivanov twice and only spoken to him once at a corporate event. It’s uncommon for the people “upstairs” to come down to her department, especially someone like the Director. 

“Poor Mirra,” Cam expressed. “And the kids.”

“Thank the Saints they weren’t home. His replacement is coming in at noon with the lawyers. It’s going to be a long day.” Irene grabbed the cup on the table, “Is this for me, Alina? You are a Saint.” 

“That’s what I said!” Cameron chirped.

Alina rolled her eyes, “His replacement? So soon?”

“Mmm.” Irene looks up from her drink, “His partner, Kirigan. You never see him. He rarely comes here.”

Cam chimed, “If you think Ianto’s an ass, this guy is insufferable.”

“Hey,” Irene slapped at his arm, “He’s not that bad.” 

This was the everyday routine since she got here almost six months ago. Irene would come down from the top floor with papers for Cam and Alina to go through and they’d have a little chat until they're done. Irene’s Grisha, a deduction she was proud to make and have it confirmed on her first day of work. “A Squaller” she confessed once, with a wink.

The Grisha rebellion ended somewhat a hundred and twenty years ago in a fight Alina did not participate. When she heard the news that a treaty was made with the Grishas of four nations including Ravka, she fell on her knees to the ground. The uprising was led by the King of the time, Nikolai’s great-grandchild. When the people around her gathered to ask what was wrong, she laughed, saying that there was nothing wrong at all, it was the happiest news she’d received in a long time despite crying that night for her friends and those she knew who couldn’t celebrate the historic event. 

They joined again at lunch except for Cameron whose workload was affected by the unexpected news. Irene promised to bring some food back up when they return. 

The air in the cafeteria was as potent with speculations as anywhere else in the building. 

“It could just be a heart attack,” Alina suggested.

“There was blood at the scene.”

“An extreme case of heart attack then,” she dismissed her thought to bring up Heartrenders to the table.

They fell into seamless conversation about the new building across the street and tomatoes when Irene abruptly stops, looking over Alina, “Oop, the lawyers are here.”

Their table was located against the glass wall that separates the cafeteria and the lobby, giving them a clear view of a man in a deep grey suit, surrounded by men and a woman in black bearing heavy briefcases. 

The patrons in the hall parted to give them room to the front desk. Alina can only see the side of his face from where she was sitting and her blood was already draining from her face. 

_No._

She'd lived centuries with many names and titles, she will never forget a face. That face in particular. How could she, when the face haunts her in sleepless nights and when the moon won't shine. A sudden memory struck at her, the threats of destroying everything she loves, the image of bloody hands, her hands, holding the hilt of a blade firm and the man at the other end, and the feeling of cold skin caressing her cheek.

Alina sucked in a sharp breath, clearing her thoughts. 

“Irene, the guy in grey, is that the lawyer?” She asked slowly, making sure Irene heard each syllable.

Irene spoke, picking at her vegetables, “Him? Oh no Yuri and the woman at the back are the lawyers.” 

They watched them head towards the elevators, their leader entering last giving him the whole view of the lobby, and the cafeteria across it, and a bewildered Alina sitting by the glass. 

“That’s Aleks Kirigan, our new Director.”

Before the elevator doors closed, she could’ve sworn she saw a whisper of her name leaving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an excuse to bring them to the modern world. Cheers.


End file.
